


Save Your Heart

by lonewaywardwolf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, Bullied Louis, Fetus Louis, M/M, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewaywardwolf/pseuds/lonewaywardwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis William Tomlinson wants nothing more than to meet his idols, the boys from One Direction. But when a backstage meeting goes awry, Louis' feelings for a certain curly head start diminishing. </p><p>The story in which Harry's heart is cold due to heart breaks, and Louis is the heater that can melt the ice walls away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clammy hands, rapid heart beat, and loss of breath are some of the signs of an upcoming panic attack. But in Louis' case it meant that he was minutes away from meeting his heroes. The boys who's music brought cheer and life to his own pitiful life. He was finally going to be able to meet his favorite band. One Direction. The band in which his celebrity crush Harry Styles is a part of. The boy with the dreamy eyes and curly hair. The one who made a memorial for the boots he loved so much. The boy who wasn't much of a boy anymore.

"Well kid, seems like you're the last one for tonight so go ahead and go in. These doors will be closed so you will have to go through the doors on the other side alright?" Louis nodded and walked in. And there, sitting right in front of him were the boys. They were talking and laughing with each other when suddenly Niall looked up and smiled. Louis' knees buckled. Then they all turned over to look at him. 

'This is it, I've died and gone to heaven and these are my angels,' he thought to himself. He took a tentative step forward then stopped. Any speck of bravery he might have had was completely gone.  
"Don't be afraid, we don't bite." Liam smiled.  
"Of course we don't bite Liam, we're not animals." Harry bit out. That took Louis by surprise.  
"Anyway, what can we do for you sweetheart?" Zayn said with a wink. He walked closer to the table where they were sitting, and for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.  
"Can I have a picture with you guys?" Louis asked excited. The guys got up as they joked around with one another. All except Harry. He stayed in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Hey Harry, come on man." Niall gestured to Harry. Harry only closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. This wasn't going well.

After a couple of pictures with the other boys, Louis decided that it would be appropriate to leave so that they lads could rest and continue making their magic.  
"Hey Harry before I leave can I just have one picture with you?" Louis asked hopeful.  
"No," Harry answered coldly. "You're what, eighteen years old? Shouldn't taking pictures with us be embarrassing to you? A guy your age should not be excited about meeting us."  
"Harry stop," Liam intervened.  
"No Liam, seriously most of our fans are girls, and if not the guys are way younger than eighteen. You should be embarrassed of yourself for this, it's kind of gross man." Louis could fell tears stinging in the back of his eyes. He told himself he wouldn't cry. Not in front of his heroes. Not in front of the guys who saved his life.  
"Oh, well I guess I should stop then," he laughed trying to cover his pain. "It was nice meeting you guys and I hope the rest of the tour goes well." He smiled at the trio standing in front of him. He put his phone in his back pocket and walked to the other door. They smiled at him one last time and he could see Liam scold Harry before he was escorted out by a security. 

The drive home was quiet. He thought it would be different. He imagined driving back home while their music blasted through the speakers reminding him of the best night of his life. But it wasn't like that. He held in the tears. He walked into his house surprised to see his mother sitting in the living room drinking a cup of steaming tea. He kissed her and bid her goodnight before walking up the stairs and taking his clothes off. He got under the duvet and before he knew it, he was crying uncontrollably against his pillow. 

"I hate you," he whispered over and over. 'No you don't.' 

***  
Waking up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of his sisters was one of the greatest ways to wake up. Except for today. He knew they'd be asking an insane amount of questions that he wouldn't want to answer. He waited until he knew they would all be gone to school to get up and go downstairs. He ate some pancakes and went back to take a shower before he went into work. He didn't want to see anyone, he was actually just going to call in saying that he couldn't work, but then his mother would worry and wouldn't leave him alone. He grabbed his apron and his keys and drove to work before his mom even made it back home.

He worked at a small cafe which seemed to be extremely popular with everyone. The people were nice and the pay was good, so Louis couldn't complain about it. He was usually the first one there to handle the few people that woke at the crack of dawn and needed their daily dose of caffeine or sugar. He went in and got everything ready. He even got started on some of the regular orders. He put some sweets in the oven before walking up to the front door and turning the sign to open. He went to the back to check on the sweets baking in the oven before be heard the ding of the bell in the front.  
"I'll be right with you!" He yelled. He grabbed the cup of black coffee with two sugars for Mr. Lee, the first person to walk into the cafe every morning. 

He walked out expecting a tall man with slicked back hair and a black suit to be standing there waiting for his coffee. What he didn't expect was for three gorgeous boys to be standing there looking at the menu, while the fourth looked towards him with his beautiful green eyes and messy curls.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart stopped. He froze from walking out until a voice crept through the blockage in his ears.

"Do you have any donuts by any chance?" He blinked a couple of times and placed the coffee he had in his hands on the counter next to him to rush over to the customers.  
"Uh donuts, yes how many would you like?" They talked to each other before Niall shouted out. "Just give us a dozen please. They can never make up their minds," he said the last part lower. Louis broke out into a grin.  
"Okay so a dozen. Anything else for you all?"  
"Can I have a banana smoothie?" Harry's deep voice came from the side. He gave a quick nod without looking up and added a smoothie to the tab. He looked up at the group again.  
"I'll have a hot chocolate!" Niall said excited.  
"Oh that sounds nice, make that two," Zayn said as he lifted a finger shyly."  
"Three please," Liam added.  
"Okay, anything else?" They looked at each other and Liam shook his head as he opened his wallet to get the money out. He handed it to Louis and after giving him his change he walked to the back grabbing a box for the donuts.  
"What type of donuts would you like?"  
"Two of each if you don't mind." Liam said with a smile. He walked to the back again and pulled out the freshly baked donuts. He grabbed them carefully and placed them inside the box. He walked outside with it and placed it on the counter in front of the boys. He turned on the machines to make the hot chocolate, and walked to the back to get a couple of bananas and the rest for the smoothie. 

After finishing the order, Louis handed the smoothie to Harry and placed three steaming cups on the table.  
"Would you guys like anything on top? Whipped cream, cinnamon, caramel, anything?"  
"I'd like whipped cream and chocolate syrup on mine!" Niall said happily.  
"Can I have whipped cream and nutmeg on mine?" He prepared the other cups and looked at Liam.  
"I'm fine thanks," he smiled. They all grabbed their cups and Louis grabbed the donut box to put them inside a bag. He handed the bag to Niall who said thank you and bid Louis a good day along with Zayn as they walked to the door followed by Harry. Liam pulled his wallet out once again and placed money on the little tip bucket they had sitting next to the register.  
"Thank you, enjoy!" He said to Liam as he walked away. He turned away about to walk into the back when Liam called again.  
"Hey, Louis?" He turned around to see Liam standing by the front door.  
"Yes do you need anything?"  
"No I just wanted to say don't mind Harry. And I want to apologize for the incident yesterday he shouldn't have treated you like that. I want to let you know that we love all of our fans."  
"Thanks Liam," he said with a smile on his face. Liam smiled back and walked out of the shop, the ding of the bell leaving trace about the costumers he had just served. He walked into the back to set another tray of bread into the oven while he set the warm one on the racks in the front. He heard the bell ding again and found Mr. Lee walking in holding his phone against his ear. He handed Louis the money and he gave the coffee before the store was empty again. 

Not ten minutes had gone by when the bell rang again. Niall ran into the store, body emitting so much energy that Louis felt he'd be able to finish his day with just seeing the boy.  
"This is the best place ever! Your chocolate is amazing and the donuts, man your donuts are even more amazing! I'm going to come everyday when the tour is over." Liam walked in and gave an apologetic smile to Louis and dragged Niall back out.  
"We'll be back in about three months! Save me a dozen donuts please!" Louis chuckled but nodded in agreement. 

Thanks to a very excited and happy Niall, Louis forgot everything about the incident from the night before. He went home with a huge smile on his face.

Throughout the two and a half month period, Niall constantly sent him direct messages on twitter reminding him about his donuts. As did Zayn to apologize for 'Niall's hyperactivity.' Liam messaged him whenever he had time. Talking and asking about how his day had been, and a couple of apologies for Niall here and there. He started to get closer with the trio and he was beyond happy when Niall tweeted that he couldn't wait to go back home and visit his friend at the bakery. Zayn and Liam retweeted. 

The most shocking thing came when the boys were a little closer to the end of the tour. The boys were in a city called El Paso located in Texas. He totally wasn't stalking Niall,'s Instagram until he posted the new 'Where we going today Mark?' Of course not. Even though he totally was. He was losing sleep for the crazy videos Niall made. 

After he saw the video he checked his messages. He saw a couple of messages from the boys until he came upon one that caught his eye and hoped it wasn't a fake account. He clicked on it and surely enough it was Harry. Which means, Harry followed him. He totally didn't screech like a dying pigeon and he totally didn't almost fall off the bed. 

He calmed down and clicked open the message.  
'Sorry' it read. Louis was a little devastated that the message was a little plain, but it would do. Besides, he didn't really understand what Harry was talking about. He locked his phone and started getting comfy when it lit up again. He saw it and it was another message from Harry. His heart was pounding. He opened the message and saw Harry's beautiful hand holding a plastic cup with something yellow in it.  
'Your smoothies are 100 times better.' His heart fluttered.  
'I have one waiting for you with your name on it for when you come back.' He locked his phone after Harry didn't reply. He felt bad for getting his hopes up. He turned again and closed his eyes finally falling asleep.

To Louis' disappointment, Harry never messaged back. 

He went the rest of the few weeks working and baby sitting his sisters. He still chatted with the boys every now and then. He had completely forgotten about the day Liam had said they would be back until that day arrived. 

He was driving to the bakery to pick up his paycheck when he noticed a message from Niall.  
'We're home!' It said simply. A few seconds later he got another from Liam  
'You should come over to Zayn's we're all here.'  
'Thanks Liam but I don't know if he'd want me there.' He walked into the shop. He picked up his check and a few moments after he had another message.  
'Don't be ridiculous Louis. We'd be glad to have you. Let me send you my address.' After that he sent a link with a map to his house. Before walking out of the cafe he looked back and decided to take them something. He ordered the same thing they had ordered the first time they visited the shop. He walked outside and set everything carefully so that it wouldn't fall when he have a sharp turn. He looked at the map and knew where he had to go. He drove to the outskirts of town and fell in love with the scenery. 

He arrived at Zayn's house, amazed that it wasn't swarmed with fans. He checked his phone and saw a message from Zayn telling him to let himself in. He grabbed the snacks and crossed the front yard quickly. He opened the door and was met with Niall's rich laugh. He closed the door and locked it in case any girls decided to sneak in. He walked towards the living room and very loudly he yelled, "I come bearing gifts!" Niall was the first to turn from the video game and ran straight to hug Louis. Zayn grabbed the cup holder and the bag from his hands and set it on the coffee table before joining Niall. He hugged them back, feeling weird because they had only talked through the internet. They separated and Niall went straight to the donuts while Zayn grabbed the cup with his name on it. Liam was just walking out of the kitchen when he saw Louis and he too ran to hug him. 

"Nice to see you man," Liam said as he clasped his shoulder and smiled.  
"Oh my gosh Liam he brought donuts!" Niall yelled as he took another bite from his pink frosted pastry. Liam smiled and gestured Louis to follow him to the couch. Moments after sitting down, Harry walked out from a room typing hurriedly on his phone. He sat down on the recliner next to Louis and Louis couldn't help but feel awkward. He cleared his throat.  
"Hey," he said as get reached over to grab the cup he had brought for Harry. "I brought you what I promised," he said handing Harry the plastic cup. Harry smiled and took the cup taking a long sip before mumbling a thank you. 

He had a great time at Zayn's place. They played a couple of rounds of Mario Kart and watched a couple of films. Halfway through one of the films, he got a call from his mom telling him that he had to be home soon. He hung up the phone and stretched. He turned to the other boys and saw that the only one awake was Liam. he was squished in between Niall and Zayn as they both cuddled against him. 

"Hey I have to go," he said as he got up.  
"Oh go ahead mate. You should give me your number though. We need to do something together soon." He said as he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket so he wouldn't wake up the other two. They exchanged numbers and said one last goodbye to Liam before he walked out of the room. He turned again and saw Harry asleep on the recliner. His arms were crossed over his chest, lips slightly parted as he breathed calmly. If his heart beat faster than normal, he didn't tell anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pups! Sorry it took long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff that I hardly have time time update, but I will try to update as much as I can!  
> Sorry for any grammar errors I may have.  
> Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' loved many things. His sisters were the at the top of the list and more often than not he was stuck babysitting them. He didn't mind much though. He knew the drill to deal with all of them. Put on a movie for the twins and don't bother Fizzy and Lottie. Today was different though. He had received a generous amount of tips in the past weeks that he wanted to take them all out for a sweet treat. The hassle with that is that the sisters can never decide on where to go. Daisy always wanted to go to an ice cream place that Lottie didn't like. Lottie always wanted to go to a coffee place that Louis did not like to go to because Fizzy suffered from an allergic reaction the last time they went so of course Lottie's place was a definite no. Their consistent yelling was driving him crazy and he was getting a headache. Until little Phoebe's voice caught Louis' attention. 

"Look Lou there's a frozen yogurt place over there." Louis could see her finger pointing in a direction out of the window of the car. He slowed down and turned to see a little shop with light blue and purple walls decorating the outside with a big neon sign that read "frozen yogurt" in big neon letters. He turned on the street and into the shops parking lot. The twins got out of the car ecstatic while Lottie rolled her eyes and whined that she wanted to go to the coffee shop. Louis knew that Lottie was crushing on one of the guys that worked there. Another big reason not to go. 

They walked into the shop and the girls quickly found the cups and started serving themselves all different types of yogurt and fruit and candy toppings. Fizzy asked for a smoothie which the girl behind the counter quickly made and handed to her. Louis got plain yogurt with all the different types of berries the counter had. After paying for their yogurt they went outside and sat on bench which amazingly fit all of them. Phoebe was in the middle of telling them a dream that she had recently had about a dragon that breathed out peppermints when a group of guys had approached the shop. Louis hadn't taken notice of them until one of the guys came over and took Daisy's puppy from where she set it on top of the table. Daisy had quickly reached out to grab it but the other had pulled it away from her reach. 

"Give me Cookie back he doesn't like you!" she yelled at the guy that towered her. 

"Aw is the little baby going to cry?" he mocked as he shook the stuffed dog around. She reached out again in an attempt to rescue her dog from for foreign hands and he pulled away again when she was close. 

"Hey man quit it, give my sister her dog back." Louis demanded quickly. 

"Or what? Little fairy here is going to kick my ass?" The guys with him laughed. Louis became enraged. 

"Says the one who is trying extremely hard to entertain his boyfriends," Louis said with a smirk. The guy pushed the dog into Daisy's arms before stomping over to where Louis was sitting eating the rest of his yogurt. Louis' world shifted suddenly when the guy grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him off the bench. The girls started screaming and yelling at the guy holding their brother until Louis' looked at them and told them to stay calm. The girls got quiet and looked at the scene nervously.

"Funny how you think that just because you're a big dude that you can just mess with whoever you want. I don't understand why you think like you're the greatest thing that ever existed. And considering that you just bothered a little girl by taking her stuffed animal away it proves that you are indeed not the greatest thing to ever have existed." The guy was angry. All of a sudden the guy set him down and punched Louis in the face. One of the girls screamed and the guy began to laugh. Without thinking twice Louis threw a punch at the unsuspecting fellow in front of him. The force of his was stronger than he had anticipated and the guy ended with his butt on the floor. Louis was breathing hard and didn't take his eyes off of the guy on the ground. The latter touched his face in pain. He said something to the guys that were with him and within seconds they all surrounded Louis. 

"Aw how sweet you send your boyfriends to do your dirty work." Louis said with a smirk. One of the guys grabbed his arms and held him while the two others stood in front of him and one of the guys hit him square in the jaw. The other hit his cheek. One other his stomach. Before anymore landed, Lottie and Fizzy kicked the guys where they knew would hurt the most and they fell to the ground. Louis was able to twist away from the one holding him and went to grab the twins. They made their way to the car quickly and drove away before the guys on the ground got up. 

Louis knew he was speeding. He had a death grip on the steering wheel that caused his knuckles to turn white. His breathing was hard and his heart beat like a galloping horse. He stopped in the driveway of his house and told the girls to get off as he handed Lottie the house keys. The others made their way to the door while he held Lottie back. 

"You do not speak of this. Tell the girls not to say anything to mom. Do not talk about it if they bring it up change the subject. We are not speaking of this until i come back home you got it?" He said sternly. Lottie nodded her head and quickly caught up to her sisters. Louis left the driveway before they even went inside and drove to the only place he could think of. 

He drove with a little more care now that the adrenaline started diminishing. He was hurting. His face was the one that hurt the most but he didn't dare to look into the mirror. Once he arrived at his destination he got off the car and made his way over to the door quickly. He rang the doorbell with a shaky hand and waited until he heard footsteps approach the door. It was Liam. He was laughing at something until he saw Louis standing there. Louis smiled weakly and Liam quickly pulled him inside and sat him on a bar stool before walking out of the room in a hurry. Louis sat there silently and turned when he heard someone walk into the kitchen. 

"Hey Liam," it was Harry. "Are you, Louis?" he asked in confusion. Louis turned to look at him and Harry's face completely changed once he saw the state Louis was in. Without really thinking he ran straight to Louis and carefully cradled his face in his hands. Louis flinched when Harry's palm made contact with his cheek. "Oh I'm so sorry." Harry said quickly and moved his hand away from his cheek. He let go of his face and walked to the freezer pulling out a couple of ice cubes and wrapped them in a hand towel. He went back to Louis and placed the towel on his face gently. 

"Who did this?" Harry asked worried. 

"Just a couple of pricks that were messing with one of my sisters. One of them took her dog away and it all went to shit from there." He said pressing the cloth on his face carefully. Harry stood there clenching his fists. Action gone unnoticed by Louis who had his eyes shut in pain. Liam walked into the room with a bowl of water and some other things in his hands. He took the towel from Louis' face away and dipped a clean cloth into the bowl of warm water he was carrying. 

"This is going to hurt just a little but bear with me," Liam said as he tilted Louis' face upwards. Very gently Liam started to wipe Louis' face with the warm cloth. Louis flinched away in pain a couple of times and soon enough Liam was finished with the damned thing. 

"Liam be honest," Louis said to get Liam's attention as he was rinsing the cloth. "Does it look as bad as it hurts?" Liam smiled fondly.

"I really don't know how much it hurts. It looks painful but it's not as bad as I made it seem. I think I overreacted a little because I wasn't expecting to see you like this." 

"So it's not that bad?" 

"No, your cheek looks a little swollen and it will probably bruise. Your jaw already has a little shade of purple on it and your lip was bleeding a little but miraculously it seems to have stayed intact."

"Oh my mother is going to kill me," Louis sighed as he placed his head on his hands. "She expects me to take care of the little ones without an incident and today was complete shit." He buried his hand on his hair and pulled. 

"Hey mate relax, in my opinion you were a good brother because you defended your sister from a complete asshole. But you have to be honest and tell her the truth. Don't make up stories because little kids always end up spilling the truth at one point or another." 

"God I don't even want to go home. I'm really scared for some reason." 

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here. Niall and Zayn should be here with food soon. Stay and eat and you can go once you're ready to go home." 

"Jesus Liam. You really are like a dad. No wonder we all called you 'Daddy Direction'," Louis said reminiscing to the old days. Liam chuckled and scratched the back of his head as a light blush crept over his cheeks. Niall and Zayn walked in not too long after that. Niall was super excited to see Louis again but Zayn clearly got upset when Liam told him what had happened. 

A couple of hours passed before Louis decided that it was time to go home and face his mother. Harry seemed on edge the whole time he was there and he didn't understand why. He clearly looked upset but Louis didn't understand what had him so upset. It wasn't until he was leaving that he found out Harry's reason. He was walking to the door and Harry caught up to him before he left. 

"Hey Louis!" Louis stopped on his way to the car and turned to look at Harry. "Next time if someone messes with you call me. I'll round up the boys and we'll go save you from whatever sticky situation you may be in. You don't deserve to be worrying about what to say to your mother when a bully like that decides to mess with you. I got your back," Harry smiled before he turned back and walked into the house. Louis drove home with a smile on his face after that. He really didn't understand what had happened that made Harry act so nicely towards him he just hoped that it wouldn't change.

Once he got home he followed Liam's advice and told his mom what had happened, once the girls were in bed of course. He didn't want them to be talking over him or have them be changing the story. His mother worried of course. Any mother would have done the same. She was a little upset as well. She went ahead and gave him a lecture on how violence is never the answer and that she doesn't want to hear about her son getting into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely kittens. I'm sorry I have been gone for so long but school and everything. I hope you guys enjoy this. It could have been better considering you guys deserve a lot more since I've been gone for ages but I hope this makes up for some of the time I have been gone. I apologize in advance because I wrote this in such a short amount of time and I feel that it's a little suckish. I am sorry for the errors that I may have missed but other than that I hope you enjoyed this. Finally we get a little bit of caring Harry. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after the incident with the bullies at the yogurt shop, Louis could be found in English class stressing over a test he hadn't studied for. The paper was mostly blank except for some pieces of writing from what he remembered about the 'annoying' book he hadn't even bothered to pick up once. 

"Since I can practically feel the stress rolling off of you guys, I have decided to let you guys use the book for this exam. This will be the first and last time you are allowed to do this. You all better read next time or I will not think twice about failing you." The professors voice cut through Louis' train of thought and he didn't hesitate to pull the book out of his backpack and start filling in the rest of the answers. He finished in record time and walked out of the classroom. As that was his final class of the day he started walking out into the parking lot in search of his car but once he got to his usual parking spot, his car wasn't there. Not wanting to look like a total loser, he began to walk a little further down to his other parking spot in case the one he used the most happened to be taken, but that one had another car parked there. He began to panic a little and quickly called his mother.

"Hello?" his mom finally answered.

"Mum I can't find the car. It's not where I usually park it and I can't find it. What do I do?" he asked worried.

"If you had been paying attention this morning you would have noticed that I was the one that dropped you off because I have the morning shift today remember?" Louis could feel himself go red.  
"I remember now, sorry."

"It's alright sweetheart. I have to get back to work but be careful it seems like it's going to rain." His mother hung up and he looked up at the sky.

"Just my luck right." He began walking out of the parking lot and to the bus stop hoping that the rain wouldn't catch him before. As he got closer to the bus stop a car pulled up next to him. Fearing the worst he continued to walk until the car honked at him and he forced himself to turn. He saw none other than Harry Styles in the drivers seat. His heart immediately sky rocketed and he found himself staring. He shook his head out of his thoughts and walked towards the car.

"Need a ride?" Harry asked.

"Uh no that's okay I was going to take the bus home don't worry."

"Well I do worry. It looks like it could pour at any second

"It's okay I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," 

"Louis just get in the car." Harry said sternly. He hesitated for two seconds before opening the car door and stepping in. 

"I was heading to a restaurant to get some lunch, would you like to join me?" Harry asked before Louis had even put his seat belt on.

"Thanks, but I don't have any money on me right now so I think I'm going to have to turn you down."

"It's okay I have money," Harry began to drive.

"Okay I obviously know you have money but that doesn't mean I'll just,"

"I already decided, there's no point on you fighting me about this." Harry interrupted.

"Fine," Louis sighed defeated. He could have sworn to see Harry smile from the corner of his eye. But Harry Styles doesn't smile. At least not to Louis.

If you asked Louis, he would tell you that the least Harry could have done was take him somewhere where the food wasn't so expensive, but there he was sitting in a booth with a chicken salad that he is sure could have paid for three dozen donuts and five cups of tea where he works. 

"I like this place," Harry said suddenly. "We have a deal with them that says they can't say anything about any of us being here, so no annoying media for now." He said with a smile as he took a bite from his salad. 

"And the salad I assume."

"Well you're not wrong. I like the salad but they serve a mushroom ravioli that is exquisite."

"Harry Styles likes ravioli, who would've known," Louis joked.

"No one, because no one takes the time to try and get to know me." 

"Oh." He decided to keep the jokes to himself. The table was quiet after that. The noise of silverware against their plates.

"Sorry about that. I uh, I seem to have lost my ability to communicate with someone who isn't part of the band or management." Harry said breaking the silence. Louis smiled. 

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said touching his hand to Harry's. Noticing his gesture he pulled away instantly. "Uh sorry about, sorry." He felt his cheeks warm up in a blush that Harry more than likely noticed. And even if he had noticed he said nothing. Harry smiled as he saw the sweet side of this wonderful boy and became a little jealous as to who else had seen this and maybe had taken advantage of it. He remembered that he was one of those. Louis was nothing but sweet to him the first time they had encountered one another. He felt terrible. He knew he had to apologize because he didn't want Louis to think he was a terrible person.

"Hey," 

"How are we doing? Are you ready to order your main entrees?" The waiter interrupted. Louis smiled and said something to the waiter before Harry could express his apologies. Harry told the waiter his order and for the rest of their lunch he completely forgot about what he was going to say to Louis.

After lunch Louis had pretty much forced Harry to drive to the cafe because it was apparently only logical for Louis to buy dessert. Harry got his usual banana smoothie while Louis got something with tons of chocolate in it that Harry knew wasn't healthy for any sane person. But he knew Louis wasn't the most sane person around so he didn't say anything about it. 

On the drive to Louis' house Harry remembered what he was going to say at the restaurant and he decided that being alone with him was probably the best time to tell him. No waiters to come interrupt this time. 

He pulled up at Louis' house. It had begun to rain and he saw Louis getting ready to run into his house. 

"Louis wait," he said as he grabbed Louis' and to stop him. Louis looked back, a worried expression drawn on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"I just," he didn't think it would be this difficult. "I wanted to,"

"Hey you don't have to thank me for the smoothie, I'm glad to make you one on my days off any time." He smiled again. Damn that stupid smile that made Harry feel something. What was it ?

"No, that's not it." Louis looked worried again.

"Then what is it?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I know I wasn't the most, amiable person when we first met and there is absolutely no excuse for the way I acted towards you. I just, I'm sorry. Do you think we could start over?" Louis smiled yet again. 

"I thought we already had." With those last words he stepped out of the car and ran inside his house, not before waving goodbye to Harry of course.

Harry sat in his car dumbfounded. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

What was that feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny little thing I wrote while I was in between classes at school. Sorry for neglecting you all for so long but thank you for not giving up on this T.T   
> I promise to be more responsible and not write something once a year. But yay progress with Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please bear with me I am incredibly irresponsible with my writing T.T


End file.
